Apelidos
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Certo alguém. Aquelazinha. Ele. Trasgo. Legume. Insensível. Preciosa... E poderiam existir apelidos melhores para eles?
1. Alguém

**I need you next to me**

Eu preciso de você ao meu lado

**I'll try to find**

Eu tentarei achar

**A way that I can get to you**

Uma maneira de ficar com você

**Just wanna get to you**

Só quero ficar com você

* * *

Ronald Weasley, _nunca_, em vida, diria que Lavender Brown possuía um vocabulário tão vulgar. A língua de cobra dela esguichava veneno em formas de palavras – ou melhor, xingamentos baixos – quando discutia, pela trigésima vez do mês, com ele. Infelizmente, _pelo mesmo motivo_.

Se Ron soubesse que ao começar o namoro passaria mais tempo escutando desaforos e defendendo um _certo alguém_, nem ao menos teria pensado em dar um início naquela loucura. Provavelmente algum balaço o acertara durante o jogo de Quadribol para ele engatar naquela relação inconseqüente.

Ele era lerdo, mas não era burro.

Se bem que... Correndo os olhos pelo Salão Comunal que, naquele instante se encontrava com um clima tenso devido aos berros de Lavender, encontrou o _alguém_ causador involuntário da briga.

Desde que Hermione deixara de conversar com ele, uma promessa – que ele não cumprira em momento sequer – ficou pendente no ar: a de que ele não pensaria nela, falaria com ela ou ao menos olharia para ela.

Como um garotinho bobo e assustado, começou a chamá-la de _alguém_, tentando colocar na própria cabeça que ela era apenas mais uma na multidão, e nada mais. _Alguém_ era algo simples de se dizer e, quando não se encaixava na frase, Ron sussurrava um: _você sabe de quem eu estou falando._

Mas _alguém_ era melhor.

Talvez um dia Hermione Granger passasse a ser mesmo um _alguém_ para Ronald Weasley.

(alguém muito importante, alguém muito necessário, alguém por quem você está apaixonado, alguém por quem você daria a vida, alguém que você quer namorar, alguém que você quer casar, alguém que você quer ter filhos...)

Balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força ao tentar comprimir aqueles pensamentos sem cabimento. Lavender, com o ciúme arrancando toda a sanidade do corpo, passou a gritar ainda mais alto depois de notar para onde há pouco o seu (quase _ex_) namorado estava olhando.

Ah, claro, Ronald Weasley sempre procurava _aquelazinha_ com o olhar.

Ronald Weasley sempre queria falar sobre _aquelazinha_.

Ronald Weasley era um total idiota por se importar com _aquelazinha_, quando tinha _ela_.

E Lavender bufou, cruzou os braços, gemeu de raiva, arqueou as sobrancelhas, pintou e bordou para ter a atenção do garoto que não parecia estar com os pés naquele mundo.

"Sabe, Ronald, é realmente um desaforo da sua parte me ignorar dessa forma! Você me trata como se eu fosse um trapo e não se esforça o mínimo para me agradar! E sabe o que é engraçado? Quando é com _aquela_ sua amiga, _aquelazinha_, você se derrete por completo! Eu por acaso tenho cara de idiota?"

Ele achou melhor não responder.

Já estava ocorrendo uma Guerra, outra não seria necessária.

"Olhe Lavender...", ele falou enquanto se levantava da poltrona e sentia o olhar – quente – de Hermione batendo em suas costas. "Para primeiro de conversa, não chame Hermione de _aquelazinha_. E eu quero que fique bem claro que eu estou cansado desses seus ataques."

Imediatamente a boca da loira tocou o chão.

"Eu vou jantar. _Boa noite._"

Sem mais, Ron atravessou o Salão Comunal, acompanhado dos olhares avulsos dos outros grifinórios e sabendo que entre eles estava o de _certo alguém_.

**I can only hear your voice**

Eu só consigo ouvir sua voz

**Ringing through the noise**

Soando através do barulho

**Can't fight my mind**

Não consigo lutar contra a minha mente

**Keeps on coming back to you**

_Continua voltando para você_

**Always back to you**

Sempre volta para você


	2. Insensível

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**

Ela usa mini-saias, eu uso camisetas

**She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers**

Ela é líder de torcida, eu fico na arquibancada

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

Sonhando com o dia em que você vai acordar e descobrir

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Que o que você procura esteve aqui o tempo todo

* * *

Hermione Granger não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que se formou, involuntariamente, em seus lábios assim que notou a irritação palpável de Ron perante aquele escândalo todo. Sem querer, o sorriso aparecera por ali na hora em que o olhar dele pousara em suas costas – e ela sabia que ele aquele olhar era _para ela_ – e aumentara de tamanho quando ele a defendera, mais uma vez, dos insultos de Lavender "_Cow"_.

(ela sabia que era uma infantilidade apelidar a loira de _vaca_, porém, aquele ato impulsivo de chamá-la daquela forma era ainda maior do que a sua vontade de não o fazê-lo...)

Tudo bem que aquele _legume_ fazia por merecer. Se _ela_ fosse namorada daquele _trasgo_ do Ronald Weasley, ela com toda a certeza, também arranjaria um motivo para brigar com ele de segundo em segundo... Não que ela já não os tivesse, mesmo sendo apenas uma, _hum_, amiga.

Naquele momento, _conhecida_ se encaixava melhor na descrição do relacionamento de ambos.

Porque aquele legume _estragado_ e _insensível_ e _idiota_ sabia muito bem como magoar os sentimentos de quem quer que fosse. Principalmente os dela. Estavam o chamando de _rei_ e somente com o pensamento Hermione revirava os olhos. _Rei!_ Parecia ironia, pelo menos para ela.

_Rei dos legumes. Rei dos trasgos. Rei dos insensíveis. _

Só se fosse.

Bufou, notando que outra vez no dia o seu pensamento escapara da jaula em que ela havia lhe colocado e regressava a se perder entre fios carmesim e olhos azuis. Porque se não bastasse tirá-la do sério, _ele_ também adorava deixá-la a ponto de arrancar os próprios cabelos.

... Ou arrancar os cabelos de Lavender. O que era melhor, na opinião dela.

Tragou a saliva, voltando a pousar os olhos na mesma frase do livro que parecia não entrar em sua cabeça, pois outras informações banais ocupavam todo o espaço, e desistiu.

Hermione Granger _desistiu_.

Porque por mais que mentisse para si mesma, por mais que o nomeasse com apelidos esdrúxulos, no fundo ela sabia que o sorriso que sumira de sua boca segundos atrás queria permanecer ali até o dia seguinte. Ou até o resto da semana.

Infelizmente Hermione sabia que se encontrava tão mal-humorada porque queria _sim_ ser a namorada de Ronald _Insensível_ Weasley. E aquele sentimento intratável estava a ponto de pô-la louca. Contudo, não seria ela a abrir a boca e confessar. Possuía um_ tantico_ de orgulho, afinal. Sem contar que aquele _legume_ não merecia uma só palavra dela.

Não senhor, ele não merecia.

Fixou o olhar na frase do livro de _Runas Antigas _e decidiu que começaria desde o começo, aquela parte, sem pensar um segundo sequer _nele_.

**GEBO**

**"UNIÃO" VÊNUS "G"**

_"União sem anulação"_

Gebo é regida por Vênus, que é o planeta do _amor_ e relacionamentos _afetivos_. O símbolo de Gebo é representado por duas linhas que se cruzam, refletindo suporte mutuo, antes de tudo um presente dos Deuses. A Runa Gebo representa _união_, sociedade afortunada ou uma feliz união amorosa, esta é uma Runa muito positiva, principalmente se sair numa posição de resultado.

Em outro nível indica unidade de ação e intenção cujo resultado, o consulente sente como uma união com o mundo, experimentando um profundo sentido de paz e contentamento. Onde havia dificuldades chega o alívio.

**Palavra-chave:** Associação feliz, união, casamento, concordância, equilíbrio mental e físico, união com o "Eu Superior", sociedade afortunada, harmonia com equilíbrio.

_**"O amor é a sublime poesia dos sentidos, façamos dele a razão e o equilíbrio de ser de nossa vida"**_

Extremamente pasma, Hermione fechou o livro e atirou-o sobre o sofá, perto de todos os outros. Perdeu o fôlego por um minuto inteiro. E então ficou de pé, tão repente quando aquele ataque súbito.

Não era certo. Não, Merlin, não era certo pensar naquilo. Muito menos _nele_.

Se ao menos Ronald não fosse tão _insensível_ daquele jeito, ela poderia até pensar em deixar o orgulho de lado.

_Se_.

Mas ele _era._

_Idiota._

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

Se você visse que sou eu quem te entende

**Been here all along, so why can't you see**

Estive aqui o tempo todo, então, por que você não vê?

**You belong with me**

Você pertence a mim


	3. Lembrol

**How you choose to express yourself**

Como você escolhe se expressar?

**It's all your own and I can tell**

É tudo por você e eu posso notar

**It comes naturally, it comes naturally**

Acontece naturalmente, acontece naturalmente

* * *

_Bom_, Ron pensou, _pelo menos tem frango e pudim hoje._

Não que aquilo alegrasse completamente o seu dia.

Na verdade, nem aquele típico arrepio de ansiedade foi sentido pelo garoto. A coisa estava realmente feia para o seu humor não melhorar instantaneamente com o seu prato e sobremesa praticamente favoritos. Revirou os olhos e procurou alguém conhecido para se sentar, todavia, em cima da hora, resolveu sentar sozinho.

Simas e Dino não eram de grande ajuda em horas como aquela.

Neville muito menos.

Sentou no banco e encheu o prato até a borda. Sua mãe, com certeza, bronquearia ao ver toda aquela comida quase caindo para fora. "Por acaso você é um morto de fome? Eu não o alimento bem? E eu não lhe dei educação, Ronald?"

Certas horas sua mãe e _certo alguém_ pareciam um mesmo reflexo.

Oh, não, outra vez aquele _certo alguém_.

Ron bufou e enfiou uma asa de frango inteira na boca, mastigando-a de uma forma mortífera e quase engasgando quando viu o _certo alguém_ se materializando bem em sua frente, na mesa. O _certo alguém_ sentou, como se nada estivesse acontecendo e se serviu com um terço do que ele se servira.

Em nenhum instante _aquela pessoa_ levantou os olhos para mirá-lo e repreendê-lo.

Simplesmente começou a comer, _perto dele_, sendo que havia, obviamente, muito espaço de sobra na mesa. _Ou será que era uma alucinação?_ Oh Merlin, a loucura dele já chegara naquele ponto? Tomou todo o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez, tentando digerir a comida. Sem querer, fez um barulho estranho que nem ele conseguiria explicar muito bem o que era, mas que serviu para fazer a cabeça _dela_ se erguer e o olhar _dela_ se encontrar com o seu.

_Ela_ o olhou de um jeito estranho – mais estranho do que o normal -, como se quisesse compreender o que se passava, mas se frustrava ao perceber que não conseguiria. Antes que _o insensível_ do Ronald Weasley estivesse preparado emocionalmente, _ela_ atirou uma frase que fez com que um sorriso brotasse na boca dele automaticamente.

"_Belo espetáculo_...", Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha e deixou o corpo imóvel, como uma estátua. "Digo, o que ocorreu no Salão Comunal."

"Lavender gosta de chamar a atenção..."

"Os gritos dela tornam a sua conclusão algo extremamente perceptível."

Ron sorriu um pouco mais. Há meses _ele_ e _ela_ não trocavam mais de um simples "bom dia" e aquela, _bem_, conversa era um grande passo. Se bem que _aquele alguém_ insistia em ser absurdamente formal em cada palavra pronunciada.

Mas aquilo era melhor do que nada.

"Os meus ouvidos concordam com você."

Foi à vez de Hermione sorrir. Um pouco.

"Acho bom eles se acostumarem, porque eu tenho quase certeza de que eles ouvirão outra bronca amanhã. Por acaso você fez o trabalho que o Snape pediu?"

Quase que Ron engasgou pela segunda vez.

"Inferno sangrento, _que trabalho?_"

Hermione revirou os olhos amendoados e permitiu que eles pousassem mais uma vez nos azuis _do trasgo._ Será que ele nunca mudaria? Nunca, ao menos, amadureceria um pouco? Cruzou os braços debaixo dos seios, esquecendo-se da comida.

"Snape pediu para pesquisarmos sobre a utilidade de antídotos e soros, e, depois, diferenciá-los. No mínimo quinhentas palavras, com letra legível (ela frisou) e é para entregar, obrigatoriamente, amanhã..."

"_Amanhã?_", Ron quase caiu do banco. "_Por que você não me avisou antes?"_

"_E eu por acaso tenho cara de lembrol?"_

Pronto, a paciência se esvaíra. As orelhas _dele _se avermelharam e as bochechas dela ganharam a mesma tonalidade.

"Posso lhe sugerir algo?", a pergunta foi retórica. Hermione já se colocava de pé naquele momento, sem despregar os olhos flamejantes dos dele. Não esperou a resposta, simplesmente atirou: "Ao invés de passar todo o seu tempo livre _grudado_ com a sua _namorada_, você deveria abrir os seus livros e _fazer algo de útil!_"

Antes que _ele_ conseguisse formular uma resposta, _ela_ já se afastara e saíra do Salão Principal com passos de elefante.

Sem saber o porquê, Ron sorriu.

Brigar com Hermione era _bem_ mais divertido, de certa forma, se bem que ele preferia imensamente quando a paz reinava entre os dois... E talvez fosse aquilo que ele precisava (ok, ele tinha certeza de que era aquilo): um pouco de _paz_.

_Aquele certo alguém_ poderia lhe dar aquilo, não é mesmo? Caso ele pedisse com jeito...

**And it takes my breath away**

E isso tira o meu fôlego

**What you do, so naturally**

O que você faz, tão naturalmente

**It's intuitive, you don't have to try**

É intuitivo, você não tem que tentar

**It comes naturally, it comes naturally**

Acontece naturalmente, acontece naturalmente


	4. Inimiga

**I probably shouldn't say this**

Eu provavelmente não devia dizer isso

**But at times I get so scared**

Mas às vezes eu fico muito assustada

**When I think about the previous**

Quando eu penso sobre o último

**Relationship we shared**

Relacionamento que tivemos

Caminhando da mesma forma que deixara o Salão Principal, Hermione rumou até a biblioteca, não percebendo que o _trasgo_ dava passos rápidos para conseguir alcançá-la e se perdendo cegamente num poço de raiva acumulada.

Toda bendita vez que ela tentava _iniciar_ uma conversa, o resultado era aquele. _Aquele trasgo idiota_ sempre cobrava dela, sempre a pressionava, sempre a deixava ainda mais louca! Nem ao menos perguntava como ela estava! Afinal, há quantos meses não se falavam? Um: "está tudo bem com você, Hermione?" viria a calhar.

Mas nã-ão, Ronald Weasley era mais insensível do que um legume.

Porém, a partir daquele dia, proibir-se-ia de sofrer por alguém que não merecia. Que Ronald fosse sugado de uma vez por todas pela boca da vaca da Lavender, ela pouco se importava! Que um balaço errante o acertasse bem em cheio, no meio daquele rosto insuportável! Que a Murta se apaixonasse por ele (também) e não saísse do pé dele (também)! Hermione lhe desejava tudo aquilo e em dobro.

**It was awesome but we lost it**

_Foi incrível, mas nós nos perdemos_

**It's not possible for me not to care**

_Não é possível pra mim não se importar_

"Hermione?", chamando-a de uma forma insegura, Ron ignorou o olhar de algumas pessoas que passavam por ali, ansiosas por outra briga. "_Hermione, você quer fazer o favor de parar de andar?_"

Mas ela não parou. Incrédula demais para fazê-lo. Marchou ainda mais rápido, para qualquer lugar seguro, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia se aproximar com facilidade. E não se enganou. No tempo de um piscar de olhos, _o legume _já se encontrava ao seu lado, com a mão em um de seus punhos, puxando-a para um canto qualquer.

Horas depois Hermione foi perceber que ele a aprisionara no armário de vassouras de Argus Filch.

"Caramba, Hermione, será que você não pode ser um pouco menos..."

"Menos o que, Ronald? Vamos, _diga!_", gritou sobressaltada.

"Menos... _Nervosa_, não sei!"

"Se você me fizer o favor de ser um pouco menos insensível, teimoso, preguiçoso, _trasgo_, grosso e _cego_, eu faço questão de parar de ser nervosa assim com você!"

"Tão pouco me ofenda!"

"Eu me vejo no direito de lhe ofender!", a garota enfiou um dedo na ponta do nariz arrebitado dele e rugiu entre dentes: "Você por acaso se lembra que no nosso quarto ano você me acusou de estar _confraternizando_ com um _inimigo_ do Harry? Pois bem, não sei se você percebeu, mas você está fazendo o mesmo!"

Infelizmente Ron se pôs a acreditar que _ela_ estava se referindo dela mesma.

Enganou-se.

**The seven things I hate about you**

_As 7 coisas que eu odeio sobre você_

**Oh, you…**

_Oh, você…_

"A sua namorada deixa _bem evidente_ que não gosta de mim, então eu poderia muito bem me encaixar na lista de _inimigos_ dela... Ou seja, Ronald, você está _confraternizando_ com uma _inimiga_ e está se contradizendo, como você sempre faz!"

"Hey, espere ai... Você não é minha inimiga!"

"Pois você me trata como uma!", abaixando o dedo para o torso dele e o empurrando contra uma estante, ela prosseguiu a rugir: "Eu não sou ingênua, muito menos idiota, Ronald. Eu não quero ficar perto de você enquanto ao seu lado, pendurada em seu pescoço, há uma pessoa que não me suporta!"

_Ele _abriu a boca para tentar se pronunciar.

_Ela _lançou um olhar torto – e fumegante – diretamente para ele, desafiando-o a tentar.

"Eu _tentei _colocar a nossa _amizade_ acima disso, porque eu realmente _prezo_ por ela, mas se você não liga à mínima, não vou me esforçar para _resgatar _algo _perdido!_"

"Pare de colocar palavras que eu nunca disse na minha boca, Hermione! Eu me importo com a nossa amizade!"

"_Não é o que parece!"_

"Você quer _parar_ com isso? Se você diz que não é ingênua, deve muito bem saber que os motivos pelos quais Lavender briga comigo sempre envolvem você. Na verdade, ela briga comigo _por sua causa!_"

"Não ouse colocar a culpa em mim!"

"Eu não estou colocando a culpa em você!"

"_Ronald..._", ela grunhiu de raiva. "_Eu odeio você!"_

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

Você é vaidoso, seus jogos, você é inseguro

**You love me and you like her**

Você me ama, você gosta dela

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

Você me faz rir, você me faz chorar

**I don't know which side to buy**

Eu não sei que lado comprar


	5. Fundamental

**And the seventh thing**

E a sétima coisa

**I hate the most that you do:**

Que você me fez fazer que eu mais odeio:

**You make me love you**

Você me fez amar você.

Ela tentou em vão, várias vezes, sair daquele cubículo apertado, todavia, sabia muito bem que nunca conseguiria afastar o corpo três vezes maior que o seu da porta. Parecia que _ele_ sabia todas as formas de deixá-la irritada.

A última tentativa, antes dele se expressar, foi à causa de todos os sonhos _bons_ que ela teria pelo resto de sua vida. Deixou de estapeá-lo (uma boa terapia) assim que o rosto foi envolto pelos dedos longos e levemente úmidos por causa do suor frio do _trasgo idiota_. Arfou ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o incêndio ocorrendo em cada partícula de seu ser, tragando-a e agasalhando-a.

"Hermione, _por favor_, vamos parar com isso..."

Sem saber o que falar, ela optou por seguir muda, esperando uma continuação ou que, de preferência, Filch aparecesse por ali e acabasse, de uma vez por todas, com aquele calor incômodo que parecia consumi-la gradativamente.

"Eu não gosto disso..."

**It's awkward and silent**

É constrangedor e silencioso

**As I wait for you to say**

Enquanto eu espero você dizer

**What I need to hear now**

O que eu preciso ouvir agora

**Your sincere apology**

Suas sinceras desculpas

"Eu quero conversar e não iniciar outra Guerra. Sei que você tem vários motivos para não querer me escutar e eu tento entendê-la, mas quero que você saiba que eu me importo _sim _com a nossa amizade. Lavender briga comigo porque sabe que _o que eu sinto por você, nunca sentirei por ela._"

Ron poderia (e deveria) parar por ali.

Hermione não era uma garota que estava acostumada a discutir _sentimentos_. Colocá-los sobre a mesa e abri-los como se fossem matérias a serem estudadas não era algo que ela conseguia fazer, porque nunca ao menos tentara. Todavia, discutir os _seus sentimentos_ com _Ronald Trasgo Weasley_ não era uma boa forma de começar.

Se bem que não havia condições dela tentar naquele momento.

Tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era mirar as orbes azuis e respirar de forma falha.

"E eu também sei que você deve _mesmo_ me odiar, e eu até lhe dou _razão_ para isso, mas quero que você saiba que _eu sinto muito_ por tudo. Eu espero que um dia você possa _me desculpar_, porque, de verdade, _eu não quero perdê-la, _Hermione."

E então Hermione percebeu que mesmo sendo um trasgo, um legume e um insensível, Ronald Weasley também era _fundamental._

**When you mean it, I'll believe it**

E quando você dizer isso, eu vou acreditar

**If you text it, I'll delete it**

Se você escrever isso, eu vou apagar,

**Let's be clear**

vamos ser claros


	6. Trasgo

**And compared to all the great things**

E comparado com todas as coisas boas

**That would take too long to write**

Que demorariam tanto pra serem escritas

**I probably should mention the seven that I like**

Eu provavelmente devo mencionar as sete que eu gosto...

Por um segundo Hermione achou que ele iria beijá-la. Por um mísero segundo sentiu a respiração dele contra o seu rosto, observou o olhar dele caindo sobre a sua boca e sentiu a boca dele roçando na pele de sua bochecha, bem próxima da sua. E então suas pernas vacilaram e ela escorregou. Por sorte o reflexo lhe foi útil e se apoiou em uma das muitas prateleiras ali, derrubando, sem querer, algumas coisas e escutando o estrondo dos objetos ao cair no chão.

Ruborizou ainda mais ao perceber que estava estragando objetos da escola e se encurvou rapidamente para pegá-los, dispensando a ajuda que Ron demonstrou querer dar e recolhendo tudo de uma vez só.

Ambos sabiam que o estardalhaço chamaria a atenção das pessoas que por ali passavam e, em silêncio, decidiram que a melhor coisa para se fazer seria sair discretamente dali, para não levantar suspeitas.

A última coisa que eles precisavam era que fofocas começassem a flutuar pelos corredores, envolvendo os dois e um armário de vassouras.

"Nós... Terminamos de conversar _outra hora_, tudo bem?", foi ela quem disse, mexendo incomodada em uma mecha de cabelo e vendo-o concordar pelos rabos dos olhos.

_Ele_ abriu a porta devagar, não tendo muita certeza se queria deixá-la sair dali.

_Ela _se moveu tão devagar quanto, tendo a mesma dúvida.

Porém, uma frase fugitiva escapou da boca de Hermione antes mesmo dela notar.

"Eu vou estar na biblioteca... Caso você precise de ajuda na lição de Poções..."

**You hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**

Seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu Levi's velho

**When we kiss I'm hypnotized**

E quando nós nos beijamos fico hipnotizada

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

Você me faz rir, me faz chorar

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

Mas eu acho que ambos eu vou ter que comprar

Dez minutos se passaram até que _ele_ adentrou pela biblioteca, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e com o olhar perdido nos próprios sapatos. _Ela_ sentiu o corpo solidificando na cadeira e o livro escorrendo pelos dedos, quase caindo na mesa. _Ele_ a procurou com o olhar. _Ela_ fez o mesmo. _Ele_ a encontrou. _Ela_ moveu a cabeça, indicando um lugar vago ao seu lado. _Ele_ se aproximou. _Ela_ tentou não se deslumbrar com o movimento dos fios de cabelo avermelhados. _Ele _tentou não se sentir intimado. _Ela_ afundou na cadeira, assim que sentiu o corpo dele ao lado do seu. _Ele _começou a batucar a madeira da mesa com os dedos, demonstrando que estava desconfortável. _Ela_ deu um sorriso fraco. _Ele_ retribuiu da mesma forma.

"Você vai precisar de um pergaminho...", resolvendo dissolver um pouco a tensão, Hermione avisou e estendeu a mão para pegar um na própria bolsa. Logo em seguida estendeu o material para ele e sorriu mais um pouco. "E eu vou procurar o livro que eu usei para fazer a minha tarefa. Espere um segundo..."

_Ela_ ficou em pé e sentiu, outra vez, as pernas bambearem. _Ele_ notou e se pôs de pé imediatamente, segurando-a por um ombro e impedindo um tombo. _Ela _corou em absurdo. _Ele_ sorriu em absurdo.

E, sem ser proposital, quando _ele_ foi retirar a mão do ombro dela, desceu a própria mão e esbarrou com a trêmula da garota.

Os dedos se friccionaram em um tempo curto.

_Mas se encontraram_.

**Your hand in mine when we intertwine**

Sua mão na minha quando nos entrelaçamos

**Everything is alright**

Tudo fica bem

**I wanna be with the one I know**

Eu quero ficar com o que eu conheço

Quando Hermione voltou para a mesa com um livro grosso nas mãos, Ron se acuou e se perguntou como diabos conseguiria terminar aquela maldita lição a tempo. Talvez já devesse começar a preparar os seus ouvidos para a bronca de Snape, afinal, nem mesmo se passasse a noite acordado conseguiria escrever quinhentas linhas!

"Procure na página 356 e, depois, na 517. Há um resumo excelente sobre soro, na primeira, e outro sobre antídotos, na segunda... Ah, e também coloque um exemplo de cada um. Snape sempre dá uma nota um pouco maior por conta disso!"

_Ele_ olhou para ela imensamente agradecido.

_Ela_ implorou para o formigamento de seu estômago pelo menos diminuir.

"Hermione... _Obrigado!_"

"Não precisa me agradecer, Ron..."

"Não, Hermione, é sério... _Obrigado._"

Então ela percebeu que aquele agradecimento não era somente pela ajuda, como também era pela _outra chance_ que ela estava lhe dando. Sorriu e se escondeu por trás de um livro para _ele_ não perceber que era a _causa _do sorriso _dela._

... No final das contas, Ronald não era tão _trasgo_ assim.

**And the seventh thing**

E a sétima coisa

**I hate the most that you do:**

Que você me fez fazer que eu mais odeio:

**You make me love you**

Você me fez amar você.


	7. Preciosa

**I try to come closer with you**

Eu tento chegar mais perto de você

**But they all say we won't make it through**

Mas todos eles dizem que nós não conseguiremos

**But I'll be there forever**

Mas eu vou estar lá para sempre

**You will see that it's better**

Você verá que assim é melhor

* * *

"Onde você estava _até agora?_", a voz fina de Lavender ecoou pelo Salão Comunal da Grifinória outra vez naquela noite e Ron revirou os olhos, esperando pela nova discussão.

"Eu estava na biblioteca fazendo o trabalho de poções do Snape. Quer ver o pergaminho, para ter a certeza de que eu não estava por ai matando alguém?"

"Você não precisa me responder dessa forma!", os olhos azuis da garota se transformavam, aos poucos, em cristais de água. "Eu só estava preocupada!"

"Preocupada de que eu estivesse com a Hermione?", somente a menção do nome da castanha fez com que Lavender borbulhasse de raiva. "Pois bem, pode se preocupar então..."

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Ronald Weasley?"

"Que eu estava _sim_ com a Hermione e que eu cansei de você ficar me importunando com coisas relacionadas a ela, Lavender."

"Ah, claro, defenda a sua amiguinha. A _preciosa_ Hermione Granger, a _queridinha_ dos professores, a _melhor amiguinha _do Harry Potter, a..."

"Lavender, cale a boca, por Merlin!", a raiva começara a correr pelas veias de Ron e ele deixou evidente, na tonalidade de voz que usou, que o melhor a se fazer era finalizar aquele assunto...

... Mas Lavender não estava disposta a deixar de provocá-lo.

"Eu não posso falar da _preciosa_ da Hermione Granger, Ronald? Eu não posso falar mal, mas ela pode tentar _roubá-lo_ de _mim_, não é mesmo? Ah, claro, porque a _preciosa_ da Hermione Granger pode tudo..."

"Lavender, _chega!_", rangendo os dentes e se postando de uma forma ameaçadora de frente a ela, percebeu como ela retraia o corpo, e, nem por isso, deixava de falar:

"Vamos deixar claro de uma vez por todas, Ronald... Eu não _suporto_ a sua _amiguinha_ e eu tentei de todas as formas fazê-lo perceber que você não estava _perdendo nada _ao deixá-la para namorar _comigo..._ Mas se você não consegue perceber isso, eu não posso fazer mais nada!"

Ele sorriu inconscientemente, de alívio e deleite, sentindo todo o peso que carregara durante aqueles meses cair de seus ombros e pousar no assoalho. Lavender mal sabia o presente que estava lhe dando ao ela mesma terminar aquele relacionamento caótico, porque ele sabia que não conseguiria controlar a medida das palavras, caso fosse ele a fazer... No entanto, antes de virar e subir para o dormitório, Ron olhou-a nos olhos, centrado, para enfim juntar palavras e se pronunciar.

"Você está completamente enganada... Eu estaria perdendo _muito_ caso deixasse Hermione _por você_."

**All our hopes and our dreams will come true**

Todas as nossas esperanças e nossos sonhos se realizarão

**I will not disappoint you**

Não vou desapontá-la

**I'll be right there for you 'til the end**

Estarei lá para você até o fim

**The end of time**

O fim dos tempos

**Please be mine**

Por favor, seja minha


	8. Querido

**You lift my feet off the ground**

Você tira os meus pés do chão

**you spin me around**

você gira em torno de mim

**you make me crazier, crazier**

Você me deixa louca, louca

**Feels like I'm falling and I,**

Parece que estou caindo e eu,

**I'm lost in your eyes**

Eu estou perdida em seus olhos

**you make me crazier, crazier, crazie****r**

Você me deixa louca, louca, louca

* * *

"_Hermione?"_

A voz de Ron veio do corredor e fez com que ela se sobressaltasse. Ficando de pé e tentando ajeitar a barra do vestido inutilmente, Hermione cruzou os braços e espero por ele, torcendo em silêncio para ele encontrá-la logo. Quando a porta se abriu, ela lhe sorriu prontamente, recebendo um sorriso quente de retribuição e o aguardando se aproximar para notar que, enfim, desfizera a última caixa sem magia alguma.

"Terminamos?", ele perguntou, olhando ao redor e sorrindo ainda mais ao vê-la confirmar com a cabeça, animada.

"Estamos oficialmente em _nossa casa_, agora."

"_Nossa casa_. Quem diria...", rindo, Ron se aproximou da _esposa_, tomando-a em um abraço acolhedor e beijando-a entre os fios da franja. "Se bem que ainda temos que organizar o quarto da _nossa filha_..."

"Não sei de onde você cismou que o nosso primeiro filho será uma menina..."

"Eu simplesmente sei..."

"Você _simplesmente_ sabe...", Hermione repetiu, com tom de deboche. "Agora eu começo a entender o porquê de você gostar das aulas de Adivinhação... Qual é o próximo passo? Ler cartas de tarô? _Macumba?_"

"Como você está engraçada!", irônico, ele resmungou, sem soltá-la hora alguma. "Você está com fome?"

"Não, ao contrário. Gina veio tomar um lanche da tarde aqui em casa e foi embora tem pouco tempo. Ela deixou um beijo para você..."

"Vou vê-la amanhã. Harry e eu estávamos combinando de levá-las para jantar."

"Eu estou com desejo de comer comida indiana."

"_Indiana, _Hermione? Inferno sangrento, qual é o cardápio?"

"Então quer dizer que quando você foi ao baile de Inverno com a Padma Patil, não discutiram as maravilhas do país natal dela?", provocando, Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha e Ron demorou alguns segundos para entender.

E, quando entendeu, pendeu a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

"Eu não dei muitas chances para Padma iniciar um diálogo...", o que era verdade.

"Ela deve ter achado que você era um _grosso_..."

"Você também achou que eu era..."

"Não, é diferente. Padma achava que você era um grosso, _somente_. Para mim, a lista de adjetivos e apelidos era bem maior."

"Vamos ver... Trasgo e legume insensível eram os mais carinhosos, não eram?"

"_Os meus preferidos!_", Hermione riu, envolvendo-o com os braços em um abraço terno.

**You showed me something that I couldn't see**

Você me mostrou algo que eu não podia ver

**You opened my eyes and you made me believe**

Você abriu meus olhos e você me fez acreditar

"Mas agora os meus apelidos mudaram, não é mesmo?"

"Certos costumes não mudam, _querido..._ Eu ainda adoro chamá-lo de trasgo ou legume, quando possível."

"Eu prefiro quando você usa os meus apelidos carinhosos.", fazendo manha, Ron fez um bico e outra risada fugiu da boca de sua esposa. "_Meu amor, querido..._"

Sorridente, Hermione negou com a cabeça, afundando-a em seguida na curva do pescoço do marido e suspirando ao sentir o abraço se intensificando.

_Ela _fechou os olhos. _Ele_ também. _Ela _sussurrou um "eu prefiro chamá-lo de trasgo". _Ele _riu e respondeu: "eu prefiro meu amor". _Ela_ levantou o rosto. _Ele_ não esperou outro segundo e beijou-a com delicadeza. _Ela _sorriu entre o beijo. _Ele _disse que a amava. _Ela _correspondeu beijando-o mais uma vez.

"Eu posso chamá-lo de _querido Trasgo _ou _meu amor leguminoso_, assim agrado os dois lados, que tal?"

_Ele_ gargalhou. _Ela_ o acompanhou.

No final das contas, os melhores apelidos que um poderia dar ao outro era: _meu _e _minha._

E poderiam existir apelidos melhores para eles?

**You lift my feet off the ground**

Você tira os meus pés do chão

**You spin me around**

Você me gira

**You make me crazier, crazier**

Você me deixa louca, louca

**Feels like I'm falling**

Parece que estou caindo

**And I, I'm lost in your eyes**

E eu, eu estou perdida em seus olhos

**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

Você me deixa louca, louca, louca

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei que "meu" e "minha" são adjuntos _adnominais de posse_, mas como eu não tinha idéia de como terminar essa história, acabei ignorando a gramática e deixando dessa forma. Sei que o final ficou esdrúxulo, mas peço para vocês levarem em contar que comecei a escrever essa história as 22:00 e agora são 2:22 da madrugada. Não parei nem mesmo para ir ao banheiro. A idéia inicial surgiu em minha cabeça depois de uma conversa com uma amiga minha, a mesma para qual eu _dedico_ a história, e como eu nunca havia escrito _nada_ que envolvesse a Lavender, resolvi tentar a sorte nessa noite/madrugada e vamos ver se vocês gostam.

Enfim, quero dedicar essa história, da primeira palavra até a última, para a **Wind**, que por mais que seja uma amiga recente, eu possuo muito afeto e estou muito agradecida por poder estar tendo a chance de conhecê-la. Acho que você deve ter reparado que todas as letras de músicas daqui são de _certo alguém, certo alguém _e _certo alguém_, e outras duas são de outras pessoas não tão importantes (para nós) quanto às três primeiras (confusão)... hihihi Espero que você tenha gostado e me desculpe pela simplicidade, mas preciso confessar que a essa hora da noite não sai nada de bom da minha cabeça =( Obrigada por _tudo _


End file.
